The Meticulously Planned, Ridiculously Popular Pony Theater Group
by The Eclectic Bookworm
Summary: Lyra, Bon Bon, Vinyl, and Octavia decide that no time is better than now to put on a musical. Octavia suggests Into The Woods, and that's where it begins. Starring many of your favorite ponies, Into The Woods is coming to Ponyville! You don't need to know the play to read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Because I adore musicals, and one of them is Into The Woods, I figured having it put on by ponies would be really fun to write!**

**For those of you that also like musicals, I hope you like this!**

* * *

"I am so unbelievably bored right now," moaned Lyra, throwing one of her human dolls at the wall. "Bonny... tell me something funny so I have something to listen to."

Bon Bon made a face. "Lyra, I've run out of jokes to tell you. I already told you everything that happened at my job. Twice. And Derpy's still out doing who knows what, so we can't watch the movie yet."

The door banged open, and the two ponies slouched in their beanbag chairs both jumped.

"GUYS!" shrieked Derpy happily. "I ran into Vinyl and Tavi, see them? And they have the GREATEST idea ever! It's that we put on a musical!"

Lyra stood up. "That actually isn't a half bad idea! What do you suggest we put on?"

Vinyl shrugged. "Something with monsters."

"What about princesses?" whined Bon Bon."

"And food!" added Lyra. "I'm starving."

Octavia giggled, looking thoughtful, and then shouted, "I've got it!"

She raced away, yelling "Stay here!" as she rushed down the stairs.

The four remaining ponies shrugged and began to set up some snacks.

* * *

By the time Octavia got back, her pals had gone through about two bags of chips and salsa.

"Look!" she beamed, tossing a script onto the table.

Vinyl was first to look, and she smiled a little. "Into The Woods, huh? I played the Witch in high school. We should direct it!"

"I LOVE THAT PLAY!" shrieked Lyra, tackling the script in a hug.

"Li-Li, careful with the script." Bon Bon took the script from her friend with a gentle tug. "I think Vinyl's right, everypony. Let's start setting up auditions!"

* * *

"So," stated Lyra at the First Directors' Meeting, "we need to write a list of how many cast members we need."

Vinyl grabbed the script. "It says right here, see?"

* * *

1. Cinderella

2. Jack

3. The Baker

4. The Baker's Wife

5. Red Riding Hood

6. Florinda (Stepsister)

7. Lucinda (Stepsister)

8. Stepmother

9. Cinderella's Prince

10. Cinderella's Father

11. The Witch

12. Rapunzel

13. Rapunzel's Prince

14. Jack's Mother

15. Giant (Female)

16. Narrator

17. Prince's Steward

18. Wolf

19. Red Riding Hood's Grandmother

20. Mysterious Man (Baker's Father)

21. Snow White

22. Sleeping Beauty

* * *

Lyra gulped. "Twenty-two ponies?"

Octavia grinned. "This should be fun."

* * *

**This will contain some spoilers for Into the Woods, because I'll mention some parts of it as being acted out by the ponies.**

**Also, if you have any casting suggestions, leave a review. I'll consider all suggestions, but I already have some ideas, so know that yours might not be used.**

**I know it's short, but it's a starting point. My next chapter will be longer!**

**What's your opinion on this idea?**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	2. Preparations

**All right, now the real story begins!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't know, guys," muttered Sweetie Belle, fidgeting with the red cape she was wearing for the audition. " I don't think I can do this."

Apple Bloom laughed. "Ya have the best singin' voice in all of Ponyville, Sweetie Belle! Yer gonna be a shoe-in for Red Ridin' Hood!"

* * *

Rarity powdered her face, humming "On the Steps of the Palace" in preparation for the audition. Meanwhile, a yellow pegasus mare was staring sadly at her friend.

"I'd better not try," Fluttershy muttered. "If I don't get the part, I'll be heartbroken, but if I do Rarity will hate me."

She cast a longing glance at the silver-and-gold dress that the mare who got the part would wear.

"Oh," she sighed, "but I do so want to play Cinderella!"

* * *

"Hmm." Spike picked up one of the cookies, and Twilight glared.

"_No, _Spike! Pinkie baked these so that I would have props! I'm auditioning for the Baker's Wife, remember?"

Spike sighed, replacing the cookie. " Good luck."

"You too!" beamed Twilight, retying her apron and adjusting her hairnet. "You'd make a great dad."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Cinderella's dad is like the lamest part in the whole play. The only reason I'm doing it is because I have nothing better to do and no one else will want that part."

Twilight frowned. "Don't say that! Cinderella's dad has lots of lines!"

Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. He has some lines."

"Two," muttered Spike. "I suck at acting, so I pick the guy with two lines. Admit it, Twilight."

* * *

"It'll be fine," coaxed Milano, giving Button his hat. "You sing like an angel, darling. I'm sure they'll give you a part."

Button made a face. "Who said I wanted a part?"

Milano gave Button the kind of Mom Look that can chill the bone. "I already told you, this is extra credit for your F in Drama. Maybe if we cut out all the video games..."

Button made another face. This one was better than the first one. "Jack is a dumb kid who sells his cow for beans."

"And you will be too if you don't learn more about some of the great songs Stephen Sondhoof created. Now hurry to the audition!" scolded Milano.

* * *

Blueblood smirked.

The mares would go crazy when they saw that he was trying out for Prince Charming.

He was sensitive, clever, well-mannered, considerate, passionate, charming, as kind as he was handsome, and heir to a throne-

Everything maidens could wish for in an actor and a prince.

* * *

"Look at your nails," sang Rainbow Dash, glaring at Applejack.

"Look at your dress," Applejack taunted in a posh accent.

Both of them groaned, then straightened.

"This sucks," muttered Rainbow. "Can't you think of another dare? Cinderella is the most boring fairy tale ever! No one ever gets hurt or anything!"

Applejack grinned. "Guess yer jest too chicken."

"Quit!"

"Chicken."

"Shut up, AJ!"

"Buck-aw, buck-aw!"

Rainbow slammed the script on the floor. "I'm not chicken, and I'll do the whole play without complaining!"

Applejack snorted.

* * *

The auditions had quite a large turnout. It seemed that everypony wanted to be a part of the musical.

"Look at all these PEOPLE!" shrieked Lyra happily. "I can't believe how popular this is!"

Bon Bon laughed, and grabbed the mike.

"Everypony, calm down! We have a lot of auditions to get through, so just sit and relax. Now, who's number one, auditioning for Cinderella?"

To the shock of all of Ponyville, Fluttershy stood up, clutching a large paper card with the number one.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :)**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	3. Notice

**Hi to all my readers...**

**I'm so incredibly sorry, but this story is being put on hiatus. I've started to become interested in other things, and don't have the inspiration to continue this anymore.**

**Don't worry, I promise that this story has a satisfying conclusion on the way... just that it won't be coming for a long time.**

**See you soon,**

**The Eclectic Bookworm**


End file.
